The purpose of this study is to test a Chinese therapy: Acupuncture (A) and Moxibustion (M), aimed at reducing the diarrhea frequency and improving the consistency of stools in persons with chronic diarrhea who are HIV positive. Ten (10) HIV positive subjects reporting three or more diarrhea episodes per day over a three week period and documented (via diary) over seven days will receive "A" and "M".